Importas
by TanitBenNajash
Summary: Este relato participa en la actividad del Torneo de los muchos magos del círculo de lectura #VolverAHogwarts organizado por @HogwartsVolver (en Twitter) en la Biblioteca Vasconcelos de la CDMX


Este relato participa en la actividad del Torneo de los muchos magos del círculo de lectura #VolverAHogwarts organizado por HogwartsVolver (en Twitter) en la Biblioteca Vasconcelos de la CDMX

 **Prompt** : El promt es personalizado y me ha tocado enfrentarme a Un Hocicorto sueco, en los jardines de Hogwarts y debo usar Winguardium Leviosa. _Wish me luck_! Porque esto es una vuelta a las andadas del RP (Real people) SI (Self-insert)

* * *

 **Importas**

* * *

Ahí viene otra vez hacia ti, corriendo. Como antes, como siempre; con los pantalones rotos y arrastrando, las playeras tres tallas más grandes y los cabellos alborotados.

Llega abrazándote fuerte hasta hacerte daño en las costillas y observas que se ve más grande, que el maquillaje se le ha corrido y se ha tatuado un dragón sobre la cicatriz brillante que tiene en el brazo. La ironía te saca una sonrisa. Esta loca.

Y recuerdas mientras finges escucharla ese otro día, hace tantos años que llego a tirarse a tu lado llena de barro, con la túnica rota y oliendo a quemado . Casi sientes de nuevo como se te para el corazón de la preocupación. ¿Y es que como vas a olvidarlo? Mientras te habla de su nuevo trabajo tu mente viaja al pasado.

Estaban en los jardines, habían estado hablando de criaturas extrañas que a ella le gustaría ver cuando viajase por el mundo mientras instalaban las carpas para la exhibición que habría esa noche.

El aire festivo se palpaba en el ambiente, la mayoría rondaba cómo ustedes viendo a los magos trabajar . Fue cuando casi todo estaba listo que los escucharon rugir ¡dragones!, te arrastro a verlos más de cerca.

Las escamas de colores te fascinaron y supiste que a ella también. Uno llamó tu atención, era de escamas negras y tenía picos por toda la cola —Mira, tiene el color de mi cabello — te dijo señalando a otro ejemplar un poco más pequeño, el que había rugido .

Y le diste la razón con una mueca, mientras le revolvías los cabellos teñidos . No se quería mover, el dragón oponía resistencia a sus cuidadores y ella estaba fascinada con su color plateado ligeramente azulado. El dragón casi estaba sometido cuando fijo la vista en su dirección, no te gustaron sus ojos pálidos clavados en ustedes .

Con un suspiro le jalaste la túnica, tenías hambre y querías ir a comer algo antes de la exhibición de esa noche . Pero al darse la vuelta para andar por los terrenos, todo se salió de control .

Gritos de dolor cruzaron el aire, el pánico se expandió como la pólvora y los que aún quedaban en los jardines corrieron hacia el castillo en busca de protección . Desconcertado por el alboroto volteaste a ver las carpas, el dragón se había soltado .

Te volviste a verla y de un vistazo descubriste que estaba absorta en el instante, siempre le han gustado las situaciones poéticas, trágicas y llenas de caos . La jalaste de un brazo para hacerla correr, tu corazón dio un brinco y casi sale por tu garganta al darte cuenta de que el dragón volaba sobre los jardines .

Paso sobre ustedes volando bajo, antes de poder entender la situación, con un grito ella se soltó de ti. Sentiste como tu mano se aferraba al aire y la viste correr en dirección contraria al castillo .

Una llama azulada atravesó el espacio donde antes había estado ella parada. Los magos del ministerio corrían ya en su dirección, apreciaste cómo algunos cojeaban, el que iba más adelante te aparto a empujones para que siguieras corriendo a resguardarte.

La preocupación trepaba por tu pecho y corriste detrás del domador , el dragón había aterrizado a unos metros y tenía los ojos fijos en ella . ¿Por qué? Una llamarada azul salió de las fauces de la bestia y gritaste su nombre dejándote la garganta herida .

El grito ahogado de los cuidadores se unió al tuyo y al rugido. Al disiparse el humo viste su figura tirada en el piso junto a la estela de pasto ardiendo, trato de incorporándose lentamente, pero la bestia volvió a gruñir .

Y recordaste entonces que habían dejado las mochilas en el linde del bosque . No muy lejos de ahí . Y la maldijiste . Seguro había dejado su varita dentro del bolso ¡como siempre! Y la odiaste por ser tan despistada, la odiaste tanto desde los tenis rotos hasta la punta de los cabellos azules.

Intentaste salir detrás de ella al ver que se levantaba pero alguien te atrapó por la espalda . Los cuidadores empezaron a hacer una formación rodeando al animal, mientras este con los ojos aún fijos en tu amiga rugía bajito observando sus movimientos .

Todo sucedió en un segundo; cuando se levantó y corrió al bosque, los magos levantaron sus varitas al mismo tiempo he intentaron someter al dragón una vez más . Y fallaron . El dragón batió sus alas y se elevó lanzando llamas hacia todos lados .

Sentiste como te arrastraban cada vez más lejos , sin importar cuánto forcejearas. A esa distancia las llamaradas, el humo y los domadores te impedían ver si estaba viva, si estaba bien .

El caos era poético, los profesores bajaban por las escaleras de piedra corriendo en dirección a la bestia . Los pocos alumnos que estaban rezagados corrían hacia el castillo aprovechando el humo y el no ser vistos por el animal .

Fue desde las escaleras a donde te habían arrastrado otros compañeros de tu casa que la alcanzaste a divisar con varita en mano y viva . Un suspiro de alivio se quedó atrapado en tu garganta .

El dragón seguía acorralándola a ella, solo a ella ¿por qué? Repásate mentalmente todo lo que sabías sobre dragones y no diste con la respuesta . Desde ahí escuchaste gritar a un hombre de cabellos rojos indicaciones a los demás y una especial a tu amiga : corre.

Y ella corrió , como nunca la habías visto correr, estaba a nada de llegar a la cabaña del guardabosques , el animal se enfureció y lanzó llamas en su dirección. A la distancia viste como se dejaba caer hacia un lado y la llamarada rozaba su brazo izquierdo .

Sentiste como la presión sobre tu espalda se reducía y la voz entrecortada de otro de tus amigos sonó a tu lado — ¿Qué intenta hacer?, ¡esta loca! — y es que ella había levantado ya su varita apuntando hacia un tonel que estaba cerca de la cabaña y se lo había lanzado al dragón .

Como si un tonel lleno de agua pudiese hacer una diferencia, pero que estúpida, pensaste . Pero eso le dio tiempo de levantarse y volver a poner algo distancia entre ella y el animal.

Un nuevo grito del pelirrojo te hizo observarlos — ¡A los ojos! — repitieron a coro después de él y la viste asentir con la cabeza ¿es qué estaban lo suficientemente imbéciles para creer que ella podría atacar a los ojos de un dragón cuando ellos no podían hacerlo? Idiotas, quisiste gritar.

Pero contra tus pronósticos , lo logro . Viste el haz de luz amarilla salir disparado de si varita. El haz de luz dio en el rostro del dragón , este se tambaleó cegado lanzando rugidos de dolor y batiendo fuertemente las alas.

Un instante después los adultos lanzaran encantamientos tranquilizantes al unísono . Y por fin pudieron someter a la bestia.

Y ella corrió, se soltó de un domador que intentó detenerla para saber si estaba bien . Y tú, el siempre estoico y serio perdiste por un instante la compostura cuando corriste escaleras abajo a su encuentro .

La abrazaste hasta hacerle daño, traía pintada una sonrisa, olía a humo , su túnica estaba quemada y la serpiente llena de tierra. Al soltarla se tiró al piso manchándose aún más de barro la falda y antes de poder decirle algo o recordarle lo estúpida que era estallaron los dos en una risa nerviosa.

* * *

—No me estás escuchando — te reclamo, sacándote de tus recuerdos .

—Claro que si te escucho Tan, siempre te escucho— le contestaste . Y ella lo dejo pasar, sabes bien que no te creyó ; pero no te importa .

—Oye...— comenzaste a preguntar, ella se volvió hacia ti mientas abría la puerta del bar Muggle al que se dirigían. — ¿por qué el dragón se fijó en ti?

Te miro levantando una ceja, intentando imitar la mirada que le dedicas al mundo cuando alguien pregunta algo estúpido . — No lo sé, nunca pregunte . En los libros no viene nada, no es normal que un dragón escoja una "víctima" — ironizó haciendo una seña de comillas en el aire al decir la última palabra .

Te quedaste pensando un instante más, mientras les traían las cartas . La luz del lugar hacia que el tinte verdoso de su cabello resaltara y la iluminación te cayó con cuatro años de retraso — Tu cabello — dijiste . Te observo como meditando e hizo ese movimiento que hace con la cabeza siempre que intenta comprender.

Con los labios fruncidos te pregunto — ¿Tu crees? — no estabas seguro pero era tu mejor teoría — Traías el mismo color— apuntaste, ella se rio bajito y fijo sus ojos en la carta.

Después de ordenar y con la cerveza helada enfrente comentó con voz pensativa — Gritaste mi nombre — al ver tu mirada interrogante aclaró — ese día, gritaste mi nombre. Y Asaf dice que se la pusiste difícil, que querías ir por mi ¿por qué?

Y quisiste estampar la cabeza contra la mesa, pero no supiste si la tuya o la de ella. Pero como no era una opción viable te decantaste por la más sencilla , mirarla como si fuera estúpida y responder algo que sabías que ella necesitaba oír, que al parecer después tantos años de amistad aún le cuesta recordar — Por qué me importas, siempre me importas .

Y te sonrió.


End file.
